


He remembers nothing (podfic)

by loot1991



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt!Brock, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Coercion, dark bucky, hydra trash meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of hilarious, that out of all the cold blooded killing and sabotage that Brock Rumlow has done, they choose to accuse him of the one thing that never crossed his mind.</p>
<p>James "Bucky" Barnes, aka the Winter Soldier, aka the Asset, remembers a lot. He doesn't remember everything.</p>
<p>But Brock does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He remembers nothing (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He remembers nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616747) by Anonymous. 



> No comfort for Brock. None at all. Also, his sense of humour is a little fucked up.
> 
>  
> 
> i think it says alot about me that my first work is a podfic it says a lot more that its hydra trash party enjoy

streaming [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-672560846/he-remembers-nothing)

download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/324dp9n12hcd6pk/hrn+yes.wma%20)

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel depending on how much interest this garners. Let the author know what you think: ficwriter103 @ Tumblr
> 
> i cant pronouns russen to sorry about that hored attempt also it translates ruffly to get reword


End file.
